Ice Has Always Loved the King of Darkness
by ViDollface
Summary: When Ice Queen can't get over a recurring memory of Marshall in the form of a dream, she must visit the past and people since forgotten due to her crown. But she must take this journey with, you guessed it, Marshall Lee himself! Can she get her memories and her old life back before the icy powers consume her completely? Read to find out! IceLee rating may change to M later :D


_a/n: Hello my little gremlins! I'm DemoniaTsukii and... WELCOME TO MY FIRST PUBLISHED FAN FICTION! Before we get started, Id like to clear whatever confusion and clearly state this will be a IceLee (Ice Queen and Marshal Lee) story, with minor pairings to keep the story going. Now before all the "ew, that's basically his mother" line, I'd like to point out that: No,she is not. Ice Queen has a different origin story that the Ice King, as it has been shown in the comics. Ice Queen was once a river nymph that got her powers from the cursed jewels of the crown after an accident that involved saving Cake. That being said, please enjoy this story, r/r and favorite this story for update notifications!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. All rights belong to Cartoon Network and its affiliates. Nor do I own "Hello". Its rights belong to Adele and with that, let's begin!_

 _Ice Has Always Loved The King of Darkness_

 _IN THE NIGHTOSPHERE:_

Among all the faces in the crowd, his was the first I focused on.

" _Hello? It's me. I was wondering if after all these years, you'd like to meet"_

He was talking and laughing with a white haired demon. Ash, I think her name was. Of course he didn't even feel my stare on him; he never did. Not before this, and certainly not now, judging by the way he wraps his arms around her thin waist, pulling her flush against him.

" _To go over everything. They say that times supposed to heal you,_

 _But I ain't done much healing"_

He's sitting there with her, his band mates, and a man with tinted pink skin, Gumball I think his name is. A chuckle catches my attention. She's making him laugh and a blush of frustration comes over my face. It hurts to see him happy, because I know I'm not the one making him feel that way, when that's all I want.

" _Hello. Can you hear me?  
I'm in frozen lands dreaming about who we used to be,"_

His rosy friend glances my way and our eyes meet. I don't know if my eyes deceive me, but I can almost swear I see a blush furiously cross his face, But for some reason he just won't look away. I'm starting to get frustrated, angry tears threatening to spill from my eyes, I feel a tail brush against my leg, and through my peripheral vision I see Cake glancing worriedly at me. I nod to her because my smile will betray my emotions.

" _when we were younger, and free.  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet."  
"There's such a difference between us and a million miles."_

I look to his table again and this Gumball person hurriedly looks away. I smirk a little knowing that the tables have turned and he's the one now fidgeting with anxiety. But a sickeningly sweet giggle floats into my ears and I look back to _them_ , and my heart sinks once again. I figured I have nothing to lose and I should sing my lyrics in the heartache that I have written them. To be true to myself. So I clench my eyes, and I do.

 _"Hello from the other side. I've must have called a thousand times to you  
_ _I'm sorry for everything I've done, but when I call you never seem to be home.  
Hello from the outside, At least I can say that I tried"_

And as I open my eyes, I feel my heart stop. Because he's looking right at me, right into my heart and all of a sudden I feel overexposed and I become numb to Cake's subtle comforting touch. I don't know if I like feeling this naked, but as his ruby red eyes keep their hold on mine, I decide that despite it not being completely comfortable, I like it.

" _To tell I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
but it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore"_

That Ashley woman is trying to get his attention but he pays her no mind. I won't lie, it makes me a little happy. He just shoos away her hand and keep looking my way.

" _Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry"_

And just like that, that Gumball guy gets his attention by whispering something into his ear. He breaks eye contact with my for a moment to look at his gummy face. I close my eyes, because how could I have believed that the moment would end any different?

 _"I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?" _

And the tears start to sting behind my eyelids and I swallow the lump forming I my throat. I don't want to ruin my moment of singing on the stage for a man that won't look twice my way.

 _"It's no secret_  
 _That the both of us are running out of time"_

I think of all the months I watched him while accompanying Cake on her adventures. After saving her, she felt indebted to me, but all I wanted was to be loved. So she decided to find me just that.

 _"So hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times"_

I didn't bother telling her I had found a love long before she came along. His gray skin, so pale and lovely it almost competed to my baby blue skin. But he was a king, and although he hadn't really acted like one, I admit that's what had drawn me to him; his carefree ways, the way I had always wanted to live my life. But that was before.

 _"To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home"_

He doesn't smile now, although he was just a minute ago, with _her_. He nods to Gumball, and everything seems to move in slow motion. The way he slides out of the booth he resided with his friends and his...girlfriend. Ugh. Bur he keeps his stare on me once again making his way through the hoard of people in front of the stage, never once breaking eye contact. I keep my stare focus on him as well, afraid I'll lose my nerve and run off of the stage before finishing my song if I do.

 _"Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart"_

As he nears the butterflies in my stomach continue to grow, and my knees grow weaker with each step he takes, weaving through the dancing demons. And mo matter how it hurts me I keep hope that this isn't a dream as he smiles my way. Only feet away from my place on the stage.

 _"But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore  
Ooh, anymore  
Ooh, anymore  
Ooh, anymore  
Anymore..."_

And in the back of the place, I see Ashley being distracted by Gumball. He glances my way with only a slight smile and a thumbs up. And I smile the most genuine smile I have given since the beginning of the exchange. He blushes and looks away. I glance back to him, mere feet away from me and I can't help but let the smile grow even more.

 _"Hello from the other side_  
 _I must've called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home"_

He stretches his arm my way and I grab hold, despite Cake's insistent whispering not to. I don't care, I listen to my heart over reason, and it feels right.

"Hey." A blush creeps onto my cheeks, and I stutter out a response timidly. "H-hi".

He lips twitch into a smile I swear I've gotten redder in my face than ever.

"I've seen you somewhere before. What's your name?" Dear Glob, his smile is beautiful.

"I'm Simone."

"Well Simone, I just gotta say your face is the most appealing shade of red right now, you have no idea." I chuckle because he's so cheesy and yet I can't help but feel giddy at his comment.

"What's your name?" "Oh, s-sorry. I'm Marshall. Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. I actually wanted to ask you something. I know this might seem a bit weird, but Gumball is having a ball soon, and I was supposed to perform. Do you, y'know, want to sing with me?" His face flushes just a bit, and I can't help but adore him even more that I already do.

 _"Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried"_

"I'd love to", I say as I send the sweetest smile his way. He blushes further. "G-great!" _**Please don't let this be a dream.**_

"Yeah," I smile. "Great."

 _ **Please don't leave me. They always leave me.**_

He suddenly begins to fade and I stir awake. Tears start to fall freely down my face, and it's the only warmth I feel nowadays. All I can do is stare at the ice ceiling above me. "Why is it always only a memory of that one day? Why can't I remember anything else? And why does my chest ache whenever I see him?"

I'm gonna find him, and when I do, he'll have to explain everything that I can't remember. And as I cuddle Gunther closer to my chest, I close my eyes in hopes that I get to see him again, even if only in my dreams.

 _"To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore"_

And soon, I drift into sweet nothingness once again only to be greeted by hims smiling face once more.

" _Simone, you're back! I missed you, y'know."_

" _And I missed you, Marshall Lee."_

/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/AT/

A/N: So that was the first chapter! Yes, Fionna and the others will be introduced soon, some even in the next chapter * **INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE*** Anyway! Please favorite, follow, and R/R, as it would mean so much to me! The rest of the chapters for this story will me in narrator POV, not from any characters unless noted in the author's note. See ya gremlins later! DT out!


End file.
